


good aches

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Luke Skywalker, han gets his ass ate (with PROTECTION)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: His hand paused on Luke’s thigh, but just for a second, not looking back to his phone before he glanced over at Luke.Luke’s face didn’t stay as straight as he had meant for it to; the corner of Han’s mouth twitched up, putting his phone down next to him before he inched his hand just slightly higher.Luke swallowed and shifted his legs a little wider.





	good aches

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago i read a pacrim fic with the gay scientists and eating ass but with a dental dam and i realized why i had previously never liked that in fics before. anyway the other not-fanfic thing ive been working on has been A LOT so heres that because i desperately needed a break

It felt sometimes like relearning himself as Han was learning him.

It had been Han mumbling about Luke’s face being itchy when he was still getting into the habit of shaving more regularly, before poking at his cheeks and along his jaw in the mirror, leaning in to squint at his upper lip.

Luke huffed when he put the razor back in the cabinet. “Took long enough…”

There was the line of hair under his belly button, too, where Han started to take a little more time trailing kisses on his way down, the shirt a little too tight around his shoulders that he still didn’t get rid of because he liked the way Han  _ looked, _ Han reminding him a couple times when he almost forgot that it was the day to do his shot.

It was sweeter than he would have expected; not just Han and the reminders and lingering touches and looks, or just fitting into himself instead of feeling like he was superimposed over his own body, but both, together, the feeling like he wasn’t getting reacquainted with himself on his own. Han was doing it with him.

The rush he felt each morning that he had to set up his little glass bottle and syringes faded into habit and routine, the  _ success _ in it softer.

The dull ache it sometimes left in his thigh started to feel less like a reminder of his success than just irritating, but Han was there for that, too.

It was a little stiff the next day.

Luke sat back against the wall in his boxers with Han next to him on the bed, absently swiping through his phone in one hand and kneading the heel of his palm over Luke’s thigh with the other; that part had become enough of a habit for Han, too, where it was sore and how to rub it away, that he didn’t really need to pay attention anymore.

Luke did.

Han hadn’t noticed Luke’s phone forgotten at his side, the screen dimming a while earlier, watching Han instead, the little twitch around his eye or the short huff through his nose in place of a laugh as he scrolled through.

The heel of his palm kept rubbing, but his thumb, too, no need for it, just lazily running over the soft hair.

Something warm twisted in Luke’s chest. It wasn’t just sore; the couple days after were always quick to tense his thighs together, that pull in the pit of his stomach, and he hadn’t been thinking about it before, didn’t  _ always _ when Han kneaded the ache away, but he was thinking about it then.

He didn’t say anything, and Han didn’t seem to notice that yet, either.

Luke still just watched, his heartbeat picking up a little, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to stifle a shiver.

Han’s thumb stopped over his phone.

His hand paused on Luke’s thigh, but just for a second, not looking back to his phone before he glanced over at Luke.

Luke’s face didn’t stay as straight as he had meant for it to; the corner of Han’s mouth twitched up, putting his phone down next to him before he inched his hand just slightly higher.

Luke swallowed and shifted his legs a little wider.

Han hummed low in his chest, still too far for Luke to just lean in and kiss him, but he didn’t move any closer before he gave Luke’s thigh one last squeeze and moved his hand up the last few inches between Luke’s legs.

Luke didn’t manage to bite back a soft sound as Han palmed over him, the bumps of the underside of his knuckles making Luke shiver again before a sharp inhale as Han moved his hand a little more to press his fingers flat.

Han’s fingers hesitated for just a split second, dipping slightly lower to where Luke could feel the damp against his boxers before back up a little more firmly over his clit.

Luke’s hips twitched, his head bumping back against the wall before Han turned to replace his left hand with his right.

His name was on the tip of Luke’s tongue when Han leaned in to kiss him before he could say it, muffling a faint groan as Han started circling his fingers; he didn’t stay as long as Luke wanted, kissing soft and more tender than needy, too quick to shift down onto his side for Luke to follow.

His hand stayed where it was the whole time, looping his other arm around Luke’s back as he shuffled in closer to lean his cheek on Luke’s hip, close enough that it was just a tease without kissing there. It didn’t feel like quite as much of one when Han slipped his hand up the leg of Luke’s boxers, the pads of his fingers warm against Luke’s clit, his other hand inching down to palm at Luke’s ass.

“Han—”

Luke’s breath caught when Han finally kissed along the line of his waistband, circling his fingers a little faster; Luke shuddered again as he moved his hand down to Han’s hair, still smelling faintly of Luke’s conditioner, and he hadn’t meant anything by it, just soft and endearingly fluffed, but he still felt Han grin against his hip.

Han kissed again just to the side of Luke’s belly button before pulling his arm back to prop himself up, still absently rubbing over Luke’s clit like he didn’t want to move his hand away even though he needed to before he huffed and pressed his face against Luke’s side.

It wasn’t the fun sort of shiver before Luke squirmed and tried to stifle a squeak.

“Hey—”

“Yeah, ticklish,” Han mumbled as he reluctantly pulled his hand back, glancing down to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally lean on a knee as he got between Luke’s legs.

Luke hastily pulled his boxers off, but his hands froze partway down his thighs when Han lifted his hand to his mouth.

Luke’s chest thumped as Han sucked the tips of his fingers clean, not even looking at Luke as he did it, no thought to it until he noticed Luke had stopped.

“Do you want me to get a tissue right now?”

Luke swallowed and shook his head before pulling his boxers down the rest of the way. “No.”

Han’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he nestled in between Luke’s legs.

Han kissed up Luke’s inner thigh, the sore side, as he settled both over his shoulders, slower the higher he got until Luke had to stop himself from tugging at Han’s hair. He wound his arms around Luke’s thighs with a soft squeeze and one more kiss just below the crook of his legs, glancing up with another eye-crinkle smile before he leaned in the rest of the way.

Luke didn’t bother trying to stifle the shudder that time.

Han didn’t keep up with the teasing anymore; he didn’t usually, not as much, not in those couple days, straight to pursing his lips snug around Luke’s clit with his tongue laving flat over the tip of it.

Luke’s head bumped back against the wall again with a soft groan, his fingers a little tighter in Han’s hair; Han was still looking up at him, something sweet behind the smile in his eyes before he shut them with a hum and sucked.

It was a gentle one but still made Luke’s breath hitch, his thighs tensing around Han’s head with an almost startled, “Oh, god—”

He couldn’t quite keep down a whine at the feeling of Han grinning against him.

Han keep it steady, working up gradually enough that Luke almost didn’t catch it until he had to bite the inside of his cheek to bring himself back a little with Han’s tongue circling faster, more pressure. Han barely slowed, still mouthing almost greedily between Luke’s legs, giving his thigh a soft squeeze before moving his hand up a little to knead again.

It was such a little thing; Luke’s chest felt so  _ warm. _

He had tried just then to draw it out longer, but that was it, the warmth already spreading from his chest and down to the pit of his belly before Han moved his other hand in below his chin.

_ That _ was it.

Luke’s thighs squeezed, his hips twitching up against Han’s mouth as it pulsed through him, egged on by the low groan muffled against his clit as he tensed around Han’s fingers still gently pressing into him.

_ “Han—” _

He kept his fingers still, just that full feeling, his lips still pursed around Luke’s clit until his thighs finally slumped loose and boneless almost off of Han’s shoulders.

Luke had to bite back a smile at what he was pretty sure was a kiss before Han pulled back and unwound himself from Luke’s legs.

Lukes’s hand was still loose in his hair, slipping down to cup his jaw before Luke glanced over Han’s head; he was still dressed.

His cheeks were a little pink.

Luke glanced lower again when Han kissed his wrist before straightening up a little, the frayed pajama pants not hiding much.

“Come here.”

Luke shifted onto his side to make room next to him as Han came back up, the pink on his cheeks a little pinker, and he didn’t give time for Han to get settled; Han had only just reached him before Luke shifted again, nudging Han onto his back and straddling his lap in one quick push.

Han’s breath caught in his throat when his back hit the mattress, his eyes a little wider and his heartbeat quick and thumping under Luke’s palm at his chest.

“You…”

“Yeah,” Luke murmured, biting back a smile at the stifled whine when he rocked down slightly against Han, only the thin cotton between Han already hard underneath him. “I know.”

Luke felt the shuddery, deep inhale under his palm, too.

There was almost the feeling of an upper hand with Han still fully dressed,  _ because _ Han was still fully dressed, finally the one in a position to tease a little with the edge taken off after he had already come; it was even easier to with the way Han’s eyes dragged up his torso, his hands sliding up Luke’s thighs to grab at his hips, needy, not much he could do with his clothes still on and Luke in the way of taking off his pajama pants.

It was cute, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, the pleading gentle pull at Luke’s hips.

Luke wouldn’t say it.

He could still think it.

Han let out another soft sound when Luke leaned down to kiss him, holding a little tighter at Luke’s hips; Luke shivered at the taste still on his lips until it wasn’t anymore, slipping his hand down from Han’s chest to the hem of his shirt, and Han’s breath hitched against his mouth again as Luke slipped his hand back up under it.

It made him think of something else, too.

He hadn’t meant to break away yet, hadn’t meant to look, but Han’s eyes followed his to the other side of the room, the drawer with the box.

Han’s chest lifted under Luke’s hand on a deep breath before his nose bumped Luke’s cheek, a puff against his jaw with a barely audible, “Please?”

Luke’s forehead almost knocked against Han’s in his rush to kiss him again before sliding out from Han’s lap, his legs still a little jelly. Han watched for a second as he pulled off his shirt, hastily kicking off his pajama pants on his way to the door as Luke took out the box.

“Don’t,” Luke said quietly, Han almost out the door already; Luke’s cheeks were a little pink, too, even with his face mostly composed when he turned from the drawer to look over to Han. “Don’t get started without me.”

He still caught the beginning of a grin just before Han passed the doorway.

Luke took a deep breath; he picked the simpler of his two before closing the drawer and straightening out the harness.

He snapped everything into place and pulled the straps up to his hips, tugging to check everything was secure, but then he thought again before he went back to the bed.

He looked back to the drawer.

He shook his head to himself and pushed the thought from his mind.

It was only another couple minutes before Han came back, no effort to hide the staring as he followed to where Luke sat at the edge of the bed, lube next to him and enough room for Han to lie down.

Han pulled him in to kiss him as soon as he did.

Luke had to be careful not to jab him as he moved in between Han’s legs without pulling away, only to reach over to bring the lube closer, but the drawer, again, the thought back—

“What?”

Luke almost said  _ nothing _ before he stopped himself, biting his lip as he tried not to glance over again.

“Can I eat you out?”

Han’s eyebrows twitched up. “Thought you weren’t into that.”

“No, I know…” He didn’t manage not to glance that time, and Han didn’t miss it. “You know when I thought it’d be easier to clean with a condom, but I was still cleaning it anyway, so it was…kind of pointless.”

Han reached down to absently run the backs of his fingers over Luke’s hip just above the strap. “Mm.”

“We still have some.”

_ “Mm.” _

“I could be into that.”

There was a hint of a smile trying to come out when Han looked up. “Could be.”

“Am.”

The grin came out. “Okay.”

Luke leaned in to kiss him again before scrambling over Han’s leg and back to the drawer; there were a couple left pushed to the back under a few socks with no pair, the expiration date still months away when Luke squinted, and he turned to rush a couple steps back to the bed before he stopped.

“Shit…”

He pinched the wrapper between his middle and forefinger as he slid the strap-on back down; it would just get in the way then.

He had to poke through a couple drawers before he found the scissors, dropping the strap-on on the bed next to Han and settling between his legs again.

Luke had seen how to cut it right.

He still just had to think for a second.

“I can—”

“No, I know how to do it.”

“If you mess that up we only have—”

“I  _ got it.” _

Han grinned and settled back against the pillow while Luke snipped.

“I said I got it.”

“Then get it.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek to bite back a smile before nodding up towards Han. “Turn over.”

Han did, his eyes still lingering on Luke and the square of latex in his hands until he was on his knees and forearms in front of him; the muscles at his back tensed a little with a deep breath as Luke palmed over Han’s ass, another twitch when Luke dipped just slightly with his thumb before he held the latex straight.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

He could figure it out.

There was another hitch of tension to Han’s shoulders when Luke flattened the latex over him, anticipating, holding it in place with his thumbs so he could still get a nice handful before he leaned down.

_ “Oh, _ my god.”

Luke had to keep himself from hesitating as he glanced up past the slope of Han’s ass; his head had already tipped forward against his hands, his back arching slightly into the warm press of Luke’s mouth.

He could definitely figure it out.

He mouthed over the latex at the cleft of Han’s ass before dragging his tongue flat, each little movement and shift coaxing out a whine muffled against Han’s forearm. Luke could feel him tensing under his hands, trying not to rock back, but he did anyway when Luke squeezed and dipped in with his tongue.

“Fuck…”

It didn’t take as much thought as Luke had been expecting; he could see what Han liked about it with the roles switched, something different to it than sucking him off, more undone.

Luke thought for a second about how the angle would work with Han on his back, where he could see his face, but the needy whine for him to keep going was more pressing.

Luke gave his ass another squeeze as he pressed again with his tongue, lapping back; he only paused for a second before moving his hand to hold both sides of the latex in place with one as he quickly reached to the side.

It took a few seconds with most of his focus on his mouth, but he got the little drip of lube eventually, pressing his forefinger in below his mouth under the bottom of the latex.

_ “Oh—” _

His hand almost slipped from holding it in place when Han jolted, a spark before he rocked back against Luke’s hand and his mouth; Luke could feel Han’s thighs trembling even without seeing it, his shoulders tight, and he couldn’t help smiling against the latex as he curled his finger—

Luke blinked as he jerked back at Han’s hand suddenly smacking the side of his head.

“Sorry,” Han said breathlessly, his fingertips slipping over Luke’s cheekbone. “You’re gonna…”

Luke bit back another smile as he pulled his hand and the latex back.

Han slumped against his forearms with a deep breath before he rolled onto his back, his dick hard and flushed against his belly, cheeks to match. “Hold on a sec.”

Luke nodded; he hesitated for a second, but not once Han’s eyes followed his hand to the strap-on still left next to him, biting the inside of his cheek and staring just as much as Luke got up to throw out the cut condom and pull the harness back up.

He took his time with it; he didn’t think he would have much otherwise if Han had just been so close.

Han spread his legs to make room for Luke as he got back into bed, moving the bottle of lube closer again as they both leaned in.

“Said you didn’t do that before,” Han mumbled without breaking the kiss, his lips moving softly against Luke’s.

“I didn’t.”

Han let out a slow breath against Luke’s chin before kissing him again, a little more behind it than before.

Maybe he could see Han’s face next time if he piled the pillows right.

“Can you get the—?”

Luke moved back so Han could lean up without knocking into him to hand down the pillow, lifting his hips so Luke could fold it in under him.

The flush was back on Han’s cheeks when he looked back up.

Luke scooted forward again until Han’s legs were bent over his thighs, as close as he could get without worrying again about jabbing him before he took the lube to slick up his fingers; Han’s ankles nudged impatiently against the back of Luke’s hips, fingertips already twitching against the sheets, almost a grab.

Luke didn’t hurry.

Han’s breath hitched when Luke swiped his fingers over Han’s ass, circling for a few seconds before he dipped in with his forefinger.

_ “Mm.” _

That was impatient, too; Luke shook his head to himself and pressed in to the lowest knuckle, easy, before he pulled back to curl his middle finger in with it.

Han’s eyes flickered shut above him with another low, soft sound, his hips shifting slightly against the pillow in an unconscious attempt to get that  _ angle, _ but he had been close enough before, and Luke didn’t like his chances for getting to the next part if he gave into it.

He kept his fingers straight and careful and held Han’s hips still with his other hand.

Han’s right hand twitched closer to his dick with a faint whine when Luke pulled back to slick up his ring finger with the first two, but no more than that, even when Luke rewarded it with just a little press as he curled his fingers; Han’s hips jerked against his other hand with a stammered  _ oh, _ gripping at the sheets as he rocked into it before Luke pulled his hand back.

_ “Luke—” _

“One second,” Luke murmured, and the tinge of annoyance in Han’s tone melted into a satisfied groan when Luke gently, carefully added his pinky.

Luke let Han rock against his hand then, twisting his wrist and gradually holding his fingers a little less tightly together until the squeeze was a little softer, the light flush reaching down to Han’s neck.

He didn’t need to take any more time with it; Han wasn’t looking like he could.

Luke wiped his hand off on the edge of the pillow under Han’s hips as he pulled back, Han’s hips twitching up to follow the pressure before his eyes widened slightly on Luke slicking up the strap-on.

Luke looked up; Han squeezed his thighs at Luke’s sides before shifting his hips up slightly, close to desperate, and Luke steadied his hand at the base of the strap-on and pressed in.

Han  _ squeezed _ again, his head tipping back against the mattress with a low groan as he angled up to meet Luke’s first slow thrust in. There was a heat prickling over Luke’s skin even without the attachment for him, just from fingering Han open and watching the way he arched into the sensation of it, each deep breath accentuating the dip at the center of his collarbone.

Luke’s chest felt warm again, too, separate from the heat buzzing through the rest of him as he drew back slightly with his hips.

“You’re so hot,” he mumbled, muffled against Han’s mouth as he leaned in and pushed forward again at the same time.

Luke could feel the neediness on Han’s lips as it muffled another soft sound, too, Han’s arm looping around his shoulders before his other hand bumped Luke’s hip on his way to his dick. Luke started into a rhythm, two pumps of Han’s wrist with each steady thrust into him, not long before Han was barely kissing Luke so much as letting Luke kiss him with his fingers slipping up to Luke’s hair.

Luke slowed slightly as he shifted back mostly upright, the change in angle making Han’s thighs shudder, his hand faltering; he didn’t seem to notice as Luke moved his hand back to hook under Han’s knees, still rolling his hips as he gently pried Han’s thighs from his sides.

“Oh my  _ god—” _

His free hand gripped at the sheets when Luke leaned in again with a firmer thrust into him, back to the same rhythm without letting up, his hands holding the backs of Han’s thighs without as much leverage to rock up against Luke.

Han always put so much into it, always making Luke come first, eating him out like a last meal, Luke liked to do the same.

Han’s hand went almost still over his dick, squeezing at the base again; Luke let up just a little, giving Han time to draw it out longer, a few slower, softer thrusts into him before he shifted his hands at Han’s thighs.

Han let out a sharp moan when Luke leaned forward again, almost right up against each other with Han’s legs still propped over his arms, close enough that it only took a couple kisses along Han’s jaw before he turned his head to kiss Luke back. It was messy on his end, again,  _ really _ close, his hand pumping quick over his dick, and Luke tweaked his teeth over Han’s bottom lip before ducking down.

_ “Oh,” _ Han breathed out, his fingers a little tighter in Luke’s hair as he mouthed over the curve of Han’s neck, arching up against him and the steady pressure as Luke kept rolling his hips. “Luke—”

He cut off with a groan when Luke bottomed out, shifting his hips without pulling back until Han gasped, a shudder as Luke dragged back and in again at the same angle.

“Luke,” Han panted again, his hand slipping from Luke’s hair as his cheek bumped the side of Luke’s head. “Babe—”

There was just a little crack to his voice, his dick twitching before Luke leaned back up to kiss him just in time for that last heavy shiver; it was always  _ more _ like that, fucking Han instead of Han fucking him, like it was with his whole body, breaking the kiss as his head tipped back against the mattress and his hand gripped desperately at Luke’s shoulder.

It was  _ more _ like eating him out had been, too.

Luke kissed the scar on his chin, down along his jaw while Han’s breathing steadied, still looking wobbly when Luke gently pulled back. His hand dropped limply from Luke’s shoulder at his side, his eyes half-lidded with even more to the flush over his cheeks; it took a few seconds before he blinked and looked down at Luke.

He hadn’t noticed the couple warm, tacky spots by his bellybutton until Han grinned, his eyes crinkling with it.

_ “I’ll _ go get the tissues now,” Luke mumbled, squeezing Han’s thigh as he gingerly got up from the bed. He was still getting used to where it felt tired afterwards when he was the one doing that, a different sort of faint ache than the other way around; it wasn’t a bad sort of ache.

Han hummed and held his other hand over the edge of the bed where he wouldn’t make a mess of the sheets.

Luke left for a second to clean off the strap-on, drying on a paper towel on the sink as he went back with the harness and a handful of tissues; Han hadn’t moved, lazily reaching up with his free hand to pull Luke back to the bed.

Luke kissed his knuckles and didn’t let Han pull him in the rest of the way. He wiped Han’s hand first, biting back a smile at the way Han squeezed back once it was clean, then the rest, following the tug to his arm after he tossed the tissues into the bin.

“Did you get it this time?” Han mumbled, lips almost touching but not quite kissing as they settled on their sides, his right hand loosely holding Luke’s left between them.

Luke glanced back; no tissues around the floor. “Mm.”

“Mm.” Han looped his other arm around Luke’s waist to bring him in the last little distance, too close to keep his eyes from crossing when he looked at Luke; something in his eyes made Luke warm again, and the same something when Han kissed him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> @ hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
